


Rosy Knuckles

by exoticinspirits



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, POV First Person, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticinspirits/pseuds/exoticinspirits





	Rosy Knuckles

Why couldn’t she see me? Am I that invisible? Have I not shown my presence enough to make up for of my disgusting curse? I try so hard to keep my feelings at bay because mother said I scare people with my smile. Mother says women like men who are quiet and show their power in other ways. So I sit farther away when my brothers flock her and show their talents. Instead of giving her sweet little gifts such as bracelets and pins, I gave her a hand carved knife, with sheep skin on the handle to protect her soft skin. But, I saw her confused face when she opened the gift. I watched from afar as her friends all laughed at the gift, while she sat there covering up my gift and shoving it away.

We only exchanged words once. But her sweet voice flows in my head every second since that cold morning. The men of Kattegat were boarding the ships for a quick travel to a neighboring town for a meeting. I was having trouble standing with my crutches that Floki made me. I was the last to arrive at the docks, for I had some trouble maneuvering the crutches. Everyone’s eyes were on me, so I tried so hard not to fall. Not to make a fool out of myself. I must’ve missed the hole in one of the planks, because one of my crutches got stuck and I tumbled down. As I stared at the ground in shame, I could hear everyone’s whispers even some laughter. The sad cripple is what I am. 

“Take my hand,” I heard a voice from above. I could see a small hand in front of my face. Knuckles rosy from the cold wind. My eyes traveled up the blue dress to the pinkest cheek I have ever seen on a woman. Her milky skin and dark eyes, watched me with patience. She nodded towards her open hand and I took it quickly after. Her soft skin causing goosebumps to travel all the way to my toes. 

She was surprisingly strong, as she helped me up. She made no sound in protest as I pushed my body weight onto her. I watched her face as she led me to my brother’s boat. There Ubbe helped her lift me into the boat. I was like a big baby being carried by their parents because I couldn’t use my stupid legs. 

There was no disgust on her face. No embarrassment from helping the village cripple. Nothing on her face screamed that she was afraid. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. She was like a goddess. Saving me from self-destruction. 

When I was settled and she pulled back to finally meet my eyes again, my heart skipped. I never felt that before.

“I…my legs…I am sorry,” I stumbled like a fool. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and I couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel against my fingertip as I smoothed out her frustration. 

“It’s who you are. Don’t be sorry,” she said. As quick as she said it, she turned to leave even quicker. Those words sit in my head every day since then. Months passed by. But, I have never stopped thinking about her. Maybe one day, I will find the courage to go up to her and ask if she’ll like to sit with me in my spot, high in the mountains. Until, then I will watch her smile and laugh, even if it’s not for me.


End file.
